warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story of Silverstream Motel and Hailstar Hotel
Hello. This is a short fanfic of something I found in a warrior cat YouTubers videos named Quiet Rage. Go check out her videos, their pretty funny. Also, please don't judge me. sorry if anybody else had the idea also. The story has 4 parts, which are named Silverstream Motel, Hailstar Hotel, Silverstream and the Egg, and finally, The Battle Between Business. Yes, there is an egg involved. That was not a typo. There's also a epilogue, but who cares. Yes, my writing skills suck. No, their is not any violence even though the fourth Part says "Battle" in its title, and yes, this is the end of the introduction. Characters *Snowyspirit, a white tom. Married to Hopefire *Hopefire, a orange and grey shecat. Married to Snowyspirit. *Karson, a flurry black and yellow little *Grey stripe, cuz we all need a greystripe! *Silverstream, I mean, COME ON. The title says "Silverstream motel" so obviously she's in it! * Feathertail, the maid of Silverstream Motel *Stonefur, a fat grey chef. He mainly just hunts things, honestly. *Taco, a very plump orange tom, guest at Silverstream's motel. *Donut, a very skinny brown she-cat with orange flecks. Guest at Silverstream Motel. *Hailstar, Because HONESTLY. *Crookedstar, A guest at Hailstar hotel *Leopardfur, the maid of hailstar hotel *Brambleberry, the random nurse who helps people who dont need help *Oakheart, The chef at Hailstar hotel *More meowing in soon! Part One, Silverstream Motel Our story takes place in a place called Mapleshade Township. Mapleshade is the mayor (duh). Our main character, Snowyspirit, is watching TV and sees a campaign commercial about Mapleshade. Snowyspirit is bored and turns off the TV. His mate, Hopefire, is asleep in their nest. Hopefire is very stressed and tired because of reasons. Snowyspirits friend, Karson the Kittypet, was also asleep there. ''you know what? ''Snowyspirit thought, ''we need a vacation '' So that's how, in exactly 2 hours, they were standing in front of Silverstream motel. "Umm," Hopefire whispered , "how is going to a dingy old motel considered a vacation?" Snowyspirit didn't know the answer to that question. He just ignored Hopefire and walked right on in. Greystripe, the cat working at the desk, greeted them. "Hello you three" He said happily, "What brings you to our fine business here today?" Snowyspirit introduced themselves and told Greystripe about how they needed a vacation so they came to Silverstream Motel for a bit. Greystripe gave them their room numbers and, strangely enough, 3 tacos. The room was very nice, and it had a taco dispenser. The maid, Feathertail, was cleaning in their room. Feathertail said that she was the maid at Silverstream motel. She was a very pretty maid and she was wearing a bow and everything. Karson blushed. The group began to explore Silverstream motel, and they found the manager, Silverstream. Everybody loved Silverstream. Silverstream was married to Greystripe, though. Karson was sad because of that. They continued exploring and met two of the guests there, Taco and Donut, who also told them everyone who was there. Which was... Nobody. Just them five, Grey stripe, Feathertail, Silverstream, and Stone fur. They went to go talk to a very fat Stonefur, who was cooking a mouse cake. He gave them mouse cake. They all liked it. WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)